RingoRailway
RingoRailway, formerly known as ringofan25,''' '''is a YouTube user who joined the Thomas Wooden Railway Community on September 24, 2010. He keeps his studio name as The Ringofan25 Company. His real name is Walten (a.k.a. Walt) but prefers not to use it on YouTube. Beginnings For a while, ringofan25 did not upload any videos but finally after 2 months he uploaded his first video featuring a game, Roblox. Later he uploaded the premier episode of Ringo Reviews on BoCo. In his first year, he had little response and his main response was negative. His best friend on YouTube was Jack (sirtophamhatt291)whom he later found to be a creep. 2011 held multiple impostures and conflicts for ringofan25 against Thomasfreak808, WoodenRailwayStudio, sirtophamhatt291, ringofan26, and ringofan27. Eventually he left do to his multiple conflicts but returned 3 months later. Hiatus #1 On May 1, 2011 ringofan25 made a video including 2 of his videos combined. For that recent time, he was testing YouTube editing features. He left due to lack of interest within Thomas and Friends. Return #1 On September 3, 2011 ringofan25 returned with his first remake, Rusty to the Rescue. There was significant difference between the remake and his previous videos including a new camera. His cinematography skills were refurbished as well. This would start a collage of remakes for the future. At the time, his channel description said that he would only do remakes from now on. The Rusty to the Rescue Remake is one of his most popular videos and has over 1,000 views on it. ringofan25 vs ringofan26 In 2011 an impostor under the name of ringofan26 tried to convince people that he was ringofan25 and this was his alternative channel. Ringofan25 defended himself saying this was not really him and proved it multiple times but the impostor continued to act as if he was the real ringofan25. Some users took sides; one side saying that it was an impostor and the other saying that it was ringofan25 doing a publicity stunt. The sides were fairly even. Ahculdee and ikamj2 took the side of the real ringofan25 while WoodenRailwayStudios and Derekfan54 took the side of the impostor claiming that it was a publicity stunt. Finally, ringofan25 reported the impostor and the fake account was taken down. The impostor tried again with ringofan27 and ringofan24 but both accounts never caught the eye of the community and were easily handled. Who the impostor was still remains a mystery however at the time ringofan25 suspected thomasfreak808 or WoodenRailwayStudios to be the impostor due to the fact that they were in fights at the time. Hiatus #2 ringofan25's second hiatus was after his anniversary video, RF25 1096. At this time ringofan25 had HD videos and much improved video skills. However, after the beginning part of Season 3, ringofan25 began to slow down on making videos. He made his anniversary video and then seemingly left YouTube. He would return 4 months later with an announcements video saying he would return. This video stated that ringofan25 would not only return but would have an instagram account and also announced the plans for a "Project X". This video would not back up its statements and ringofan25 remained inactive and did not set up and instagram. Project X plans were also postponed. Return #2 #On May 13, 2014 ringofan25 made a video titled "A New Era". The whole video revolved around him returning and beginning a new era for himself. Later, he continued the seemingly ended Season 3 of Sodor Stories with Which Coach is Which. After the episode ringofan25 uploaded his first Ringo Review in a year featuring Disney's Walt Disney World Monorail Playset which he features in his current layout. Since this return ringofan25 has updated his filming style and also added custom logos and headings to his channel featuring the branding of The Ringofan25 Company. Also after returning ringofan25 also has had the best response from his viewers in history in his opinion. He has not said anything that refers to Project X since his return but speculation says that it is still undergoing only with a postponed feature date. PC Crash and Current In the late fall to winter of 2014, The Ringofan25 Company had begun progress on the channel's premiere movie event, Save Sodor. But in the very final stages of finishing the movie, literally 2 weeks from being uploaded, Ringofan25's PC crashed and he lost all of his videos, including Save Sodor. It was half a year before Ringofan25 was able to gain access to a PC and resume his YouTube career. Sadly, we will never see the conclusion to Save Sodor as Ringofan25 announced via twitter that he was not resuming progress on the video. He did say that he would announce a new movie idea in March of 2015. After a barrage of unboxing videos, Ringofan25 will have begun doing a handful of remakes before opening Season 4 of Sodor Stories with titles to be announced. Future ringofan25 has said he is not sure what the future holds in store for him. However, according to his channel description he will do a wave of remakes before piloting Season 4 of The Sodor Stories of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Also, his episode list contains 3 movies listed with Save Sodor, The Original Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and The Hallway. The Hallway has been listed as "under consideration". He will also be doing TV episode reviews on Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Today, ringofan25 has refurbished his cinematography skills and has become a fairly decent in the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. His channel is more popular and better then ever, getting the best response in account history according to ringofan25. "We are gaining new subs and making new friends everyday," he says. He continues his Ringo Reviews and has since created his own Wooden Railway Series, Sodor Stories. But since joining he has had multiple conflicts with previous users and has had multiple imposters but has overcome all of them. Even with multiple hiatuses he is currently active and plans to be for a long time, stating that this is a New Era for himself and the TWR Community. He now titles his studio as The Ringofan25 Company, stating that there might be more than just videos and movies for him in the future. He currently makes his own Wooden Railway Series and Reviews but has done remakes in the past. He recently reached 100 subscribers. He has said that his remakes will only range from seasons 1 to 5. Category:2010 Category:Active Members